Don's big sister
by plushylesbian
Summary: This is an AU of Regular Show, they are human in this, many characters are on the LGBT spectrum as well as neurodivergent. Changes are made such as Don and Rigby's age gap being more wide, Mordecai only having a mom, etc. WARNING, This writing contains very sensetive subjects, including Sexual and Physical Assault, CSA, Racism, Abusive families, Self harm, Murder and Manipulation.


**WARNING, This writing contains very sensetive subjects, including Sexual and Physical Assault, CSA, Racism, Abusive families, Self harm, Murder and Manipulation.**

**As I am a victim of these things, I am writing this to help cope and reclaim/retell of this. Please do not try to downplay this.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**-Rigby's P.O.V-**_

It's hard to lie to police, detectives or whatever they want to be called, they all seem the same to me.

"Where you home while she had the heart attack?"

I was, but it wasn't a heart attack.

"No, sir."

It's hard to look at them but I look at them when answering, then to Sherm, who was crying, it was very convincing, I know lying, I am really good at it, mostly for others sake rather than selfish reason, unlike Sherm uses it.

"Where were you?"

"I was at my friends house."

I remembered the preperation before getting here and Sherm had called the important people. Just say things short, I was young enough to be convincing, to be a teen in the state of trauma.

"How about when the fire started, where you home then? "No, I was coming home."

"Were you alone?"

"No, I was with my brother."

Don, my baby brother, he is about 7 months and 21 days old, not that I'm counting.

"Were you watching over him?"

"Yes."

Barbara didn't like us to be home, especially not Don, the mere thought that he could get hurt so close to birth was horrifying, so I got trusted with him, of course with Mordecai's help, well more their madre, she knew a lot more.

"Alright.."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, your father is outside. Thank you for your cooperation."

I scooted back from the seat, standing up and bowing to the detective's confusement, uncultured white people, what can you do.

"There's my little pride and joy.."

Sherm was amazing at being a good dad, to the public, I kept looking down.

"Where's Don."

He looked shock to that, but quickly went back to his broken hearted family man act.

"Oh sweetheart, he is safe in the waiting room with a nurse, don't sound so sour...you must be so traumatized.."

I stomped off to the waiting room.

"Teenagers..So sorry if she is moody, she was so close to her mama.."

The cop shook her head. "Poor thing…"

The waiting room is so grey and white, full of depressed looking people who probably have zero answers or hope. Except for one thing. My little brother, he was giggling and holding a gift he had gotten to try to calm him down, it was a little bear, another onto the collection of his toys.

"Sistee!"

I come over to his call, looking to him and smiling, I look to the fake happy nurse.

"Was he any trouble..?"

"Oh no..Perfect little angel.."

"That's my lil bro."

I forced a smile which brought a forced one back. I pick him up from her arms, she looks very relieved now, she must be headed to retirement, she walks off to another room.

I look to Don, sometimes I call him Donny, gently swaddling him as usual, it's how mom used to carry him. Holding out my hand to him, he immedietly forgets the bear and drops it, he holds a grip onto my fingers.

"I guess we will have plenty more time together, lil guy.."

He giggles to me, I don't expect him to understand this, I don't know that I want him to.

"I promise..I promise to take care of you...Dad won't but I will."

I give him a gentle forehead kiss, he cooes at this, beginning to yawn.

Sherm came up from behind me, setting a hand on my back. It was quite startling.

"C-C'mon my sweet little ones..Let's head home while the nice police figure things out.." I shuddered some, holding Don closer to me and nodding hesitently, walking out with him. We go to the car, I set up Don in his baby seat, tucking him in and putting his earmuffs on him so he could nap peacefully. Once done, I go to sit in the passenger seat, I look to Sherm, who as usual isn't happy with me.

**WARNING. ASSAULT AND ABUSE AHEAD.**

_SMACK!_

"What was that shit?! You're lucky I could keep up the act for those dumbasses. I could've been sent to jail and it would've been all your fault. You wanna be sent to a fucking foster home? Do you?!"

I hold my cheek, it really stung.

"No…"

"Then do what I say."

"Yes, Dad.."

"That's a good girl."

He starts up the car, I rub on my face, wincing in response. Atleast, Don was alright, I can hear his snores, they are so soft and peaceful.

Don was fast asleep still, thank god. I lay him into his crib, winding up the mobile incase Sherm wants to start something, atleast it will drown out the noise.

He snores lightly as usual, I wonder how long it's been since he has been fed. I step out, lightly shutting his door as the mobile lullaby starts, heading to the small kitchen. Formula powder, water, and a microwave. This is a standard practice at this point.

_Shh-Pop! _

Ah, an all too familiar sound, it was only 3 pm and Sherm is already starting to drink.

"With your mother gone, you're going to have to do a whole lot more around the house, missy."

I shake the plastic bottle quick, the rubber nipple safely keeping 99.5% of it in.

"Like what..?"

"Don't play dumb, you're the new woman of the house. You'll do what your mom did. Dishes, Laundry, Cleaning, whatever else that needs to get done."

"...All that and school right."

"Damn straight. Don't be falling back behind either. You got those ching-chong genes from your ma, you're smart by default."

I am a straight A student, due to Sherm's relentless pressure to be.

Barbara was Japanease, she had her name changed a while back when immigrating, she didn't want to but it was required. I can't remember her real name. Due to my mom being Japanease, my dad being full white, I am mixed, but I got more of my mom then dad. This is used against me, it was used against mom too. She didn't care much about grades, she was happy to see me trying, but Sherm believed in the stereotype all asians are super smart. The second I get a B, Sherm was furious. He would yell and berate me, his face getting so red, sometimes I could see veins pulsing near his eyes. At some point I became numb, sitting through the yelling, nodding at the end, and going to my room to sulk.

"You know I am still a kid right."

He sneered at me. "You're 14. You're old enough. You don't have a choice anyways. I am busy with a job and that new baby is usel-"

I stared up.

"Don't bring him into this. He's done nothing wrong."

He scoffed, taking a few more sips, I could smell the alcohol from here.

"Well it's settled then. I want dinner by 7 pm."

I went quiet, I knew vaguely how to cook, and if I messed up he surely would get pissed.

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl."

"Can I go to Mordecai's? I will take Don so you don't have to hear him cry."

He walked over, surveying the room around him.

"Alright fine, but be home by 5:30 so you can get dinner going. Or else."

I nodded to him, to which he left to the living room carrying a case of beer. Coming back home was going to be rough.

I walk to Don's little nursery. To my surprise, he was sitting up, babbling to himself. He notices me and starts bouncing in place, so much excitement in such a tiny little body.

I pick him up slowly, swaddling him and tilting the bottle into his mouth. He closes his eyes as he feeds. I try to sway as gentle as possible to help keep him calm, walking to the baby bag to get ready to go. He likes to take his time while feeding I've noticed, maybe it's a thing all babies do, who knows.

The bottle empties out, slowly pulling it away, I hold him to my shoulder. I pat his back quick but soft, to get his gas out of him.

_Hic. Urp._

There we go. I set him on the changing table while getting the stroller ready, it's hard to unfold when carrying a baby. Thank god he sits still a lot, just patting on the table waiting for me to get his things together.

"Wi...Wigbee!"

_Click!_

The seatbelt goes around him, setting down the sunroof a bit, I pull up the handle on the baby bag.

"What is it, Donny?"

He 'replies' with a clap and sticking out his tongue, he's starting to get a few things but he still has a long ways away. I'm glad I get to watch it.

We begin to roll out of the house. The day is cloudy and a bit chilly, Fall just started along with school. I fix up my beanie to cover my ears from the cold and tuck in Don so he can stay warm, as well as fully pull down the sunroof, he likes to sleep on our walks.

Mordecai lived only a few blocks away, I knew the directions by heart, we've known each other since we were toddlers, and their home has been the safest place for me. Walking against the easy wind, in about 9 or so minutes I get there. I knock on the door. I wonder if Mordo or their madre will greet me.


End file.
